bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Kishori Shahane
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Shakti - Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki. |spouse = Deepak Balraj Vij |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Marathi 2 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = 4th Runner Up |Currently1 = 4th Runner Up |Place = 5th |Days = 98 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = kishorishahane }} is a housemate on Bigg Boss Marathi 2. She is known for her roles in many films and television shows. Biography While at Mithibai College, Kishori was crowned Miss Mithibai at the college known as the cultural hub of Mumbai. She entered into Marathi films and shot to fame with Maherchi Sadi and Wajva Re Wajva. Her stage performances in plays like Moruchi Maushi (Marathi) and Aadhe Adhure (Hindi), directed by Amal Allana bought her recognition as an actress. She worked in Marathi blockbuster films like Ek Daav Dhobi Pachad and Navra Majha Navsacha. Her role in Hindi movies like Pyaar Mein Twist and Red: The Dark Side directed by Vikram Bhatt put forward her ability to play different roles while maintaining her fitness level in front of the audience. Deepak Balraj Vij, a Hindi filmmaker noticed her talent. He did Hafta Band, Bomb Blast and two more films with her. During the making of Hafta Bandh in 1991, they came closer and later got married. Career Kishori then switched over to Hindi TV serials and continued to work in Hindi and Marathi films. She became popular with her performance in serials like Ghar Ek Mandir, Jassi Jaisi Koi Nahin and Sindoor. Kishori is a classical and folk dancer. She has performed on stage in India and abroad. She also completed her music video Saavan for Venus. After almost 13 years, she took part in the Mrs. Gladrags Beauty Pageant show and was the Runner-up in 2003. As a filmmaker, her Marathi film Mohatyachi Renuka won the Maharashtra State Award 2007 for best editing. The film was produced and directed by Kishori. Her next venture Malik Ek (Hindi) was based on the life of Sai Baba and had Jackie Shroff in the lead role. Although being well cast, the movie was a box office failure. She then launched her next Marathi film Aika Dajiba with top Marathi stars. Currently, she is working in the soap opera Shakti - Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki, airing on Colors, starring Rubina Dilaik. Player History - Bigg Boss Marathi 2 Task History Nominations History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 2 ! Abhijeet Kelkar | – | – |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 3 | Digambar Naik Neha Shitole | Abhijeet Kelkar Digambar Naik Neha Shitole Shivani Surve Vaishali Mhade Vidyadhar Joshi | rowspan="2" |- | style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''House Consensus'' | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 4 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 5 | ! Shiv Thakre | |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 6 | Vaishali Mhade Surekha Punekar | Abhijeet Kelkar Heena Panchal Madhav Deochake Neha Shitole Shiv Thakre Surekha Punekar Vaishali Mhade | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 11 ! Aroh Welankar ! Heena Panchal | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | Shivani Surve Veena Jagtap | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 13 | | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |} Trivia References Category:1968 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Marathi 2 Contestants Category:Finalists Category:5th Place Category:Television Celebrities Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Marathi